Love against all odds
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: When she falls in love with someone she shouldn't in a place that would never understand. Isabella Swan finds her self wondering where she belongs and what is the right thing to do.


I don't own twilight

1880

Bella walked along the dusty trail leading to the Indian reservation of La Push. She wasn't supposed to be there her parents had always told her that she had to stay in Forks. Forks was too stuffy though, the only people her age that lived there was girls who wanted money and guys who wanted girls. She wanted a break she wanted to let her hair down and not act like a proper lady for once under the glare of her mother and her mother's friends.

She pulled the collar of her hot sticky dress away from her neck and let the summer breeze waft against her neck. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It felt good to be free to be away from the expectations and especially away from Michael Newton who her parents insisted she marry. Only she'd never marry him in a million years so instead of going on the walk with him that her parents wanted her to she'd snuck out of her house and walked just walked. She hadn't even realized she was going towards La Push until she was there. Her eyes closed she took a deep breath again but started when a scream rant the air. Her eyes flew open and she looked around herself frantically until she spotted the issue a young girl no older then her and heavily pregnant was on the side of the road. Clearly about to deliver her child. Bella had never been near a delivery at only seventeen and unmarried that certainly wasn't proper.

She rushed to the side of the young woman. "Can I help you? The woman looked up at Bella pain slashing across her face.

"My house is only over there." She pointed across the corn field that marked the edge of the reservation, "but every time I try and stand another pain slashes through me."

"Here let me help." Bella placed her arms around the young woman and helped lift her to her feet steading her. "Lean on me." She instructed finally taking in a bit of what this woman looked like. She was very beautiful with a delicate face and long raven black hair. "My name is Isabella Swan by the way." She introduced herself hoping that it would help the woman feel comfortable with her.

"My name is Leah Black ." The woman swallowed as pain ripped through her again and she leaned heavily against Bella.

Bella nodded. "It's nice to meet you Leah. We're almost to your house do you have anyone you can stay with. Anyone that can help you."

"Yes, but her house is farther down."

"Who?"

"My mother in law Sarah."

"Ok I'm going to go and get her after I get you into bed.

She walked up to the front door and into the house looking around she located the bed and started towards it. "I'm going to go and get your mother in law.

"Wait I need help into my nightgown."

"Oh." Bella took a pause. "Um ok." She grabbed the white gown and well she supported Leah she helped her strip out of her soaked dress and into the clean night gown before helping her into the bed. "I'm going to run and get Mrs. Black now." Bella said feeling hot and unconfutable in the house. Leah nodded as she winced with pain. Bella dashed out of the door and raced towards the house down the road her dressed bunched up in her hand to make the running easier. She felt herself fumbling as she started to trip forward. She caught herself and kept running. She made it to the door her breath panting hard she knocked loudly.

A few seconds later the door was opened and a women in her fortys answered.

"May I help you miss?'

"Are you Sarah Black?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"Yes that's me."

"I found your daughter in law Leah on the side of the road she's in labor and I helped her to her house but she needs you there now."

"Oh my." Sarah gasped just wait a minute I'll be right there." Sarah hurried around the house and grabbed things into her hands. "Come on." Sarah grabbed Bella and starting running back towards Leah's house.

"Madame I can't go with you I have to get home." Bella felt herself shaking she really didn't want to go into the house again. Sarah stopped and stared at her.

"If you're not going to help I need you to go and get Sure Clearwater." She pointed to a house and Caroline Uley." She pointed to another house.

"OK." Bella nodded running towards the houses. First she knocked on Mrs. Clearwater's door and after sending the woman to the house she raced for the Uley house but to her surprise a man and not a women opened the door. A tall russet god a man that made her want to melt. Her eyes connected with his and her world stood still for a moment she forgot why she was even standing there.

A/N so this story will have lots of twist and turns and angst. Please review.


End file.
